XVII wiek dla Feliksa
by Wielkopolska
Summary: Wojny jakie Feliks musial toczyc w XVII wieku


Berwald i Feliks z Torisem mieli tego samego Szefa (1594), jednak taka władza nie sprawdza się w praktyce, toteż Szwecja pozbawił ich Szefa tronu (1598). Ten się oczywiście wściekł, więc zrealizował swoje zobowiązanie ipacta konventa/i (osobiste zobowiązania króla wobec wyborców, przyp. aut.) – Estonia zamieszkał razem z Polską i Litwą (1600). Berwald tymczasem chciał panować nad Bałtykiem, więc nie było mu to na rękę. Bez większego oporu zajął Estonię (1601). Eduard po prostu był zrażony polską polityką. Jednak Feliks dzielnie się bronił (1605) i zmusił Szwecję do zwrotu Estonii.

W między czasie u Ivana nastąpiła „Wielka smuta" – walki o tytuł Szefa. Feliks i Berwald chcieli interweniować w tej sprawie. Tak się wszystko pokićkało, że na końcu Ivan zawarł układ z Berwaldem, na co Polska tupnął nogą i wypowiedział im wojnę (1609). Mimo że Rosja i Szwecja to dwa rosłe chłopy, a Feliks i Toris to przy nich chucherka, udało się tym drugim zająć Moskwę (1610). Szef Polski chciał połączyć Rzeczpospolitą Obojga Narodów unią personalną z Ivanem. Sam ten pomysł wywołuje ciarki. Jednak Szefem Rosji został syn Szefa Łukasiewicza i Lorinaitisa.

W Moskwie zbuntowano się przeciwko Władkowi IV Wazie (1612) i na tronie zasiadł Michał Romanow (1613). Polska udał się z młodszym Wazą na Ivana; w tym samym czasie Berwald wznowił wojnę z Feliksem (1617), bo mu się znowu zachciało Estonii.

Najpierw rozwiązała się sprawa z Rosją: trochę nowych terenów dla Łukasiewicza, a Władek zachował tron (1619).

Sadiq chciwie spoglądał na Węgry oraz na 'Heraclesa and company' z Bałkanów.

Feliks w ogóle go nie interesował.

Polska i Litwa musieli zajmować się Natashą i Oleną. O dziwo więcej problemów przysparzała im ta druga. Ani Feliks, ani Turcja nie panowali nad swoimi lennikami. Tatarzy od Sadiq'a grabili Polskę, a Kozacy od Ukrainy Turcję.

Sadiq miał wiele innych powodów do wściekłości.

Nie podobała mu się ingerencja Łukasiewicza w jego stosunki z Mołdawią.

Nie podobało mu się, że się wtrąca w sprawy Siedmogrodu.

Obie przecież były lenniczkami Turcji, więc Feliks nie miał prawa się pchać ze swoim zdaniem.

Dodatkowo Polska był w bliskich stosunkach z Ludwigiem, co denerwowało Sadiq'a.

Czarę przelało spalenie Warny przez rozochoconą Olenę.

Łukasiewicz męczył się ze Szwecją, więc całkowicie trzeba mu wybaczyć przegraną z Turcją pod Cecorą (1620). No bo kto umiałby skakać z północy na południe i się nie zmęczyć?

Sadiq i Feliks spotkali się w końcu w Chocimie (1621). Polska bronił się dzielnie podczas jego oblężenia.

- Turcja! No totalnie, chce Ci się jeszcze walczyć?!

- Tu nie chodzi o to, czy mi się chce czy nie.

- Tyyy, ale ja mam pomysła!

- Co? – Sadiq najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał.

- No bo, generalnie, chodzi o te takie jakby wypady Oleny i Tatarów, nie? No to ja będę ją powstrzymywać, a Ty tych swoich~!

- Dobry pomysł.

Polska się wyszczerzył.

- Ale jeszcze jedno.

- Dawaj, totalnie, no!

- Granicą naszą będzie Dniestr.

- Realnie?! Mi to nie przeszkadza…

Szwecja miał już Eduarda. Postanowił sobie, że zrobi z Bałtyku swoje własne jezioro wewnętrzne. Znowu zaatakował Feliksa (1626). Szef Polski próbował poderwać kwiat rycerstwa do działania, ale cholerna szlachta była zbyt leniwa (jak ja xD przyp. aut.). Dwie ważne bitwy wygrał pewien pan, mimo swojego złowróżbnego nazwiska – Koniecpolski (Oliwa 1627, Trzciana 1629). Pomimo tych wygranych Felek musiał przystać na warunki ze Starego Targu (1629), gdzie Berwald zajął wszystkie porty prócz Gdańska, Pucka i Królewca, oraz 3.5% zysku z Gdańska też mu przypadało.

III Waza znowu zapragnął tronu Szwecji i szykował się do wojny.

- Generalnie, Szefie, już zostaw ten tron w spokoju~!

- Polska, Ty masz imnie/i słuchać, a nie ja Ciebie.

- No ale totalnie, Zygmuncie, gadałem z Francisem…

- Co?!

- …i on też myśli jak ja.

Zmarł Szef Polski, Zygmunt III, co wykorzystał Ivan i „Hejże na Smoleńsk~!" (1632). Trochę wypoczęty po dwóch latach spokoju (1630-1631) Feliks szybko ruszył na odsiecz i Rosja kapitulował. W Polanowie po raz kolejny zawarli rozejm (1634), ale Władziu zrzekł się pretensji do tytułu cara, a Feliks wcześniejsze tereny zatrzymał.

Władek też nic konkretnego nie zdziałał w sprawie tronu Szwecji, ale w Szturmskiej Wsi Berwald zrezygnował z cła i oddał porty (1635).

Nastąpiło błogie dwanaście lat spokoju (1636-1648).

Polska, według siebie, starał się wyprowadzić Olenę na ludzi.

Chciał ją spolonizować.

Był przeciwko jej prawosławiu.

Chciał ją włączyć do systemu pańszczyźnianemu.

Nie wziął jej na wojnę z Sadiq'iem.

Z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla Feliksa powodu Ukraina się mu postawiła (1648) i podpisała z Ivanem ugodę perejasławską (1654). Tatarzy od Sadiq'a byli za Feliksem, o dziwo.

Pod Ochmatowem (1655) Polska wygrał z Rosją. Ale w tym samym roku zaczęły się schody.

Nowy Szef Felka, Jan Kazimierz, żądał rekompensaty za rezygnację z korony Szwecji i nie przedłużył ugody. Berwald został poinformowany przez zdrajców Polski o jego problemach w domu i że jest kompletnie nie przygotowany do wojny z północą, bo wyczerpały go bitwy z Ivanem i Oleną.

Nastąpiło słynne oddanie się Wielkopolski Berwaldowi bez walki (Ujście 1655). Jakby tego było mało, zwierzchnicy Torisa zdradzili Łukasiewicza – Litwa trafił w ręce Szwecji – oraz (znani i nielubiani za rozdzielenie kochanków) Radziwiłłowie zerwali unię z Polską.

Berwald spokojnie chodził sobie po domu Polski, a ten sam nie mógł nic zrobić – szlachta go olała i nie walczyła, bo Szef Szwecji obiecał im przywileje, a Janek uciekł do Czech. Ale Berwald przepełnił czarę – zaatakował ołtarzyk Feliksa na Jasnej Górze. Reakcja łańcuchowa była szybsza niż gdyby odpalił lont. Szlachta się zaparła i walczyła, Szef wrócił i oddał Felka pod opiekę Matki Boskiej. Polska odbił swój przyszły pokój, ale długo tej Warszawy w swoich rękach nie utrzymał (27-30.7.1656).

Nagle – trach!

Gilbert zerwał związek lenny z Feliksem i podporządkował się Berwaldowi (12.11.1656). zaraz po tym wydarzeniu Polska skumał się z Ivanem przerywając wojnę między nimi. Zjednoczyli się w walce przeciwko Szwecji i Prusom (1656).

Następnie Gilbert, Berwald, Olena, Siedmiogród i Szef Litwy (sam Toris nie uczestniczył) spotkali się u Elizavety i zawarli układ, który przewidywał rozbiór Polski pomiędzy tą piątkę (Radnot, 6.12.1656/ Mikołajki~! przyp. aut.).

Feliks zadziałał rozumem – zniósł zależność Prus Książęcych od siebie, przez co Gilbert odstąpił od Szwecji.

No dobra, Berwald walczył z Feliksem na swoim południu, ale co z jego południowym-zachodem? Dania dzielnie się bronił, jednak Szwecja był silniejszy (1.6.1657/ dzień dziecka~! przyp. aut.). Ale Berwald się przeliczył. Dzisiaj mija 349 rocznica pokoju w Oliwie (3.5.1660). Szef Feliksa zrzekł się pretensji do bycia też Szefem Szwecji. Berwald oddał zagarnięte ziemie, oprócz Estonii. No i zagwarantował wolność handlu na Bałtyku.

Szczęsliwy Litwa wrócił do swojego kochanego Polski.

Skoro Berwald był pokonany, Feliks i Ivan wrócili do starej sprawy Oleny. Rosja się wkurw...zdenerwował tym, że Ukraina podpisała ugodę z Polską (1658), która zakładała m. in. powstanie trójkącika – Olena miała być trzecią równoprawną częścią Rzeczypospolitej, razem z Torisem i Feliksem. Ale jak to zwykle bywa, nie wszystkim się spodobało takie podejście, więc Ivan ruszył na Felka. Polska wygrał pod Cudnowem i Połonką (1660). Ustalono, że Olena będzie w dni parzyste u Felka, a nieparzyste u Ivana (1663/ podział Ukrainy na polską i rosyjską, przyp. aut.).

Rozejm w Andruszowie (1667) potwierdził ten podział, oraz zmusił Felka do oddania ziem zagarniętych w 1619 roku.

Rozejm Felka i Ivana nie przypasił Sadiq'owi, który prowadził ekspansywną politykę. Szefem Polski został Michałek Wiśniowiecki, co spowodowało zbliżenie Felka do Ludwiga. No i znowu Olena się zbuntowała (kłótliwa dziewczyna, nie ma co xD przyp. aut.), bo jej źle było pewnie w Łukasiewicza, więc uznała się lenniczką Turcji. Ten zajął Kamieniec Podolski (1672/ biedny Wołodyjowski... T_T przyp. aut.), a biedny Polska musiał przystać na hańbiące warunki traktatu w Buczaczu (1672) i Olena w dni parzyste chodziła do Turcji.

Pewien genialny pan, hetman Jan Sobieski, namówił Torisa do wyprawy przeciwko Sadiq'owi. Ten poniósł druzgocącą klęskę w Chocimie (11.11.1673/ druga znacząca data w dziejach Polski... ahh, ten 11 listopad... przyp. aut.). W Żórawnie podpisali traktat (1676), który jakoś nie odzwierciedlił wyniku bitwy Chocimskiej, bo Turcja zatrzymał znaczne tereny.

Polska zawarł przymierze z Roderichem przeciwko Turcji. Jakby przewidzieli atak Sadiq'a – zaatakował Wiedeń. Polska tylko wskoczył na koń i (12.9.1683)... (doczytajcie sobie resztę o odsieczy wiedeńskiej w wikipedii jak sami nie wiecie, a powinien o tym wiedzieć każdy Polak xD przyp. aut.).

W następnym roku Feliks przyłączył się do Świętej Ligi, która to była zawiązana przeciwko m. in. Sadiq'owi i Francisowi, a należeli do niej Austria, Feliciano i Lovino.

Wróciła sprawa traktatu w Andruszowie. Polska ani rusz nie chciał się zgodzić na przedstawione warunki, ale Grzymułtowski potwierdził je w Moskwie wbrew Feliksowi („pokój Grzymułtowskiego" 1686).

Za czasów kolejnego Szefa Polski, Augusta II Mocnego, Felek zawarł traktat pokojowy z Turcją (Karłowice 1699), na mocy którego odzyskał utracone tereny – oprócz Ukrainy.

Pisane przez 4 godz, bez pomocy żadnej książki od historii, tylko z moich notatek. Wszystko się zgadza na 100% :XD:


End file.
